The Unsaid
by Bloodonmyshirt
Summary: Complete. I want you to respect anyone and everyone that has less then pure blood, because Draco, their human too. There just the same as you and me, the only difference is their parents. If we made this world of just pure magic blood, we'd kill ourselves


The rain splashed against the windows of an old cottage, located just outside of the Malfoy Manor, hidden well into a dark forest. The gentle pattering of rain on the windows soothed the man that was dwelling within.

Lucuis Malfoy grumbled as he stared at the damp forest, watching the animals gather shelter from the trees. His eyes widened as he glanced at the clock, realizing he's been watching the them for more then an hour. His tea cup sat on the table, still full of tea, and cold to the touch. He looked at the paper he brought with him, and his eyes glazed over.

Malfoy got up and put the kettle on the stove, then lit the burner up. He dumped out the old tea, and made a fresh cup.

Sitting back down again, he focused on the blank sheet of paper, pen in hand, he pulled it closer and leaned over elegantly.

_Dear Draco,_

_Son, people make many mistake in life, and life is made for you to make those mistakes. I've hope you've learned through mine, through the beatings, through the pain I have caused you and your mother. I want you to know, that I am sorry. Sorry for everything, sorry for the life your going to have to face, sorry for the pain, and sorry for taking away the only person who taught you how to love._

_Even though I am mean and cruel, though I may not seem like I have one ounce of _humanity_ in me, I'd like you to understand that people are not born evil. They are raised evil, they become evil. People make people evil. But people are not all evil, not one person is totally and completely evil, not even Voldemort. _

_You've lost your childhood to pain, and I never dreamed of raising my son like that. Losing a childhood is hard, I know it. I have raised you to become a death eater, I would not wish that upon my worst enemy, I might have once, but not now. I don't want you to join Voldemort.. Draco, I don't want you near them. Muggles are not dirty, they are not wrong, they never were._

_I want you to respect anyone and everyone that has less then pure blood, because Draco, their human too. There just the same as you and me, the only difference is their parents. If we made this world of just pure magic blood, we'd kill ourselves. We already are killing ourselves._

_I want you to fight this war, I want you to do what I never had the courage to do. I want you to fight for the light side, the right side. I want you to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. I want you to succeed. Then I want you to move on, to get married, and have children. Love them, with your whole heart, and never ever let them go._

_When everything is over and done with, don't grieve me. I don't deserve to be grieved. I am a terrible man._

_Make the right choice Draco, and make me proud._

_Love always,_

_Your father_

Lucuis folded the letter perfectly, and placed it in a envolope. He attached to an owl, and sent it on it way. He sat back down at the table, and looked into the brownish colour of his tea. Grabbing the small bottle to his right, he poured a small amount in with his tea.

He glanced at the animals one last time, and went to bed, never to wake up.

0000000000000000000000

Six years, 13 months, 14 days since his father died. 4 years, 5 months, and 2 days, since he helped the boy-who-lived defeat Voldemort. 3 years, 8 months, and 12 days since he met the girls of his dreams.

Draco Malfoy stood in front of his fathers grave, Hermione Granger was beside him. He couldn't speak, nor did he want to, the silence was comforting. Draco pulled out the letter his father had written so many years ago, and even still today, he cherished.

Bending down, he made a little hole in the dirt and refolded the letter on the pre-made creases, he put the letter in the hole, and then filled it up.

Draco stood up again, and straightened himself out, getting looks of concern from his wife. He put his arm around her shoulder and placed a hand on her growing stomach, feeling the kick of their unborn child. Draco smiled, and whispered, "Thanks, dad."

Hermione gave him a smile of comfort, and held his hand as they left the cemetery.

"You know Draco, as much as your father was evil, vile, and vicious, he was a good man."

0000

This was just an idea I had, so its not the best. It's like a little experiment story. Anyways, Read and Review :)


End file.
